Blood in the Moonlight
by charlesxlr8
Summary: We ran down the hall at top speed, eight of them right behind us. A million thoughts were rushing through my head. How did it come to this? What lead my normal life to take such a drastic turn? I look over that the beautiful woman next to me, nearly draging me down the hall. The girl who changed my whole life, and brought me into a world I never would have known otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fan fiction, so please don't hate to hard on my first try. I've read lots of fan fics, but recently found the courage to write one :) so please enjoy.

Chapter 1: Bloody Day, Bloody Night

We ran down the hall at top speed, eight of them right behind us. A million thoughts were rushing through my head. How did it come to this? what lead my normal life to take such a drastic turn? I look over that the beautiful woman next to me, nearly draging me down the hall. the girl who changed my whole life, and brought me into a world I never would have known otherwise.

6 months ago...

June 1st 2015

"Hey Charles!" a fairly angry feminine voice said.

"Uh, yes ma'am?"

"Since you want to day dream out the window, instead of paying attention to my review for your final next week, you can come up and solve the equation yourself. assuming you know how based on your inattention."

 _man, why does she hate ME so much?_

the woman in question is Ms. Hunter my algebra III teacher, shes in her mid 40's, brown hair, and very bitter. 3 times divorced, no man in sight. she takes her unhappiness out on all of us... especialy me.

"Yes ma'am." I reply as I make my way to the board.

"You might want to amaze me Mr. Jones, or you'll be sacurficing your afternoon to go over this whole lesson by yourself in detention."

five minues and allot of painstaking math later, I somehow managed to solve the equation, to the dissatisfaction of Ms. Hunter.

"Alright Charles, well done, take your seat."

"Yes Ms. Hunter."

In case you haven't figured it out, im Charles Jones, senior in high school. though I am not the best student, I somehow made it to the exams right before graduation. I am around 5'10", a little on the skinny side, with mild length black hair.

 _I just cant wait to graduate from this damn place._

A few more grueling hours later, the bell finally rings, releasing the chaos that is a school at the end of the year. I didnt make it to far out of class before my best friend Shaun caught up with me.

"Hey Chuck, whats the plan?" he said.

we were alot alike, me and him. He was a little shorter, and had brown hair. but one thing that was different was that he was always happy and full of energy, and always wanted you to be the same way.

"One, don't call me Chuck. two, there is no 'plan', I have to work today."

"Shit, that sure puts a damper on things, dosen't it... Chuck?"

"I said don't call me that!" I say with an elbow to his ribs.

"Ouch! okay okay, im sorry. damn, whats got you all pissy today?"

"Ms. Hunter called me out all day in class today, I think I worked through more problems than she did..."

"Yikes, shes always gunning for ya, what did you do to make her hate you so much?"

"I don't know, nothing more than I do in my other classes."

"So sleep, not do your homework, or class work, and read while she teaches... I couldn't think of why she'd hate you."

"Shut it"

"hahaha. Well, give me a call after you get off work if you want to hang out."

"alright, will do. catch ya later then."

from there I walked in silence, hearing the comotion of students behind me begining to subside. I work at a convience store just at the edge of town, so its a bit of walk. as I watch the city slowly disapear around me, and forest flourish, I start to feel peaceful. Something about the woods has always calmed me.

About 10 minutes later I arrive at my workplace. I walk in and see one of my favorite faces behind the counter.

"Hey Charles!"

"Hey Cynthia."

Shes a woman who graduated a couple of years ago. We knew each other somewhat from school, but became great friends once I started working here. shes about 5'6", brunette, and very pretty.

"I didnt think that you were on the schedule today?"

"Yeah, the manager called me last night for some reason, said that we had a few deliverys today. He wanted me to come help out. We been busy today?"

"No, not terribly busy"

"Okay, im going to go restock the shelves, yell if ya need me."

"Alright"

I think I live a fairly standard life most days. school, work, chores. nothing substantially good or bad... and im bored _. This life is slowly eating me away. yeah, I have good friends, work with a cuite girl, but theres no... purpose? Excitement? Of course I could always go join the military and fight and kill, but thats not really appealing. I dont think I'd fit in with that atmosphere._

I go on thinking and debating what I can do to change my life, for better or for worse, when suddenly a customer walks in, and I immedately know who it is...

"Well hey there beautiful, I wasnt sure if you were working today or not... im glad I didnt miss ya though." he said with his usual smug look.

"Damnit Chad, didn't I tell you to leave me alone, we're over, through. you can go sneak around someone elses back and cheat. Or is that why your here?"

 _Not this shit again._ Chad was Cynthias boyfriend, untill she went to surprise him at home one day, and found his face between another girls legs. _I'd hate to have to break something this time._

"Oh, such harsh words baby, why cant you forgive me already? I made a mistake. please let me make it up to you tonight with dinner?"

"I don't think so"

"C'mon babe, it'll be fun, I promise."

It was about this time I walked up behind him. I had had about as much as I could stand of this guy. He comes in all the time, harassing Cynthia. last time he came in I literaly picked him up and thew him out the door. It would had gotten worse if she hadn't asked me not to hurt him.

"I believe that shes made it clear that she dosen't want your presence here."

I stood about four inches taller than his blonde head, looking down at his smug grin only fueled my anger.

"I belive that this doesn't concern you, now does it? so begone, I know you have some cereal to stack."

"Oh that can wait, and it concerns me when you harass one of my friends who wants nothing to do with you."

"Oh I see. Is this bastard the reason you won't let me fix things? Are you and him an item now? Who would have guessed someone as beautiful as you would fall for this shitty oaf, only fit to stack boxes."

"No Chad, Charles and I aren't dating, I just dont tend to trust people who hurt me."

It dosen't seem that he paid her any attention at this point. he seemed to have gotten an idea in his head and was stuck on it. _oh, this outta be fun..._

"Well, lets see how much you like your man after I beat him to a blody pulp!"

As he said that he swung wide with his right hand. I side steped it and wraped my arm around his fully extended one and twisted it. I pratically picked him up by his arm and carried him outside.

"CHARLES! don't hurt him!" I heard Cynthia plead from behind me.

"Dont worry Cynth, I'm only gonna play with him a little, dont want to get blood on my work clothes."

Both Cynthia and Chad gave me a scared look, one more so than the other. _Im going to make sure he wont come around for awhile, for one reason, or another._ I brought him around to the side of the store away from the road. and threw him a few feet away from me.

"Now that I wont break anyting in the store, lets go ahead and see you try to beat me into a bloody pulp..."

as he stands up he still wont shut up. "You have some nerve trying to man handle me in front of her, trying to look like a big man in front of her. I can't wait to knock you down a peg or two." then he lunged at me with a flurry of punches. I dodged the first few, then grabed one of his fists as I sent an uppercut into his gut. I watched his feet come off the ground a couple inches. I then pulled his arm forward and flipped him over my head. As he hit the ground, I heard a very fimilar pop of his shoulder. _Dislocate shoulder, check._ I then proceded to pick him up and throw him face first at the wall, he hit with a sicking crunch. _break nose, check._ after a few moments, he got back up, clutching his shoulder and his nose gushing.

"You... Mother... Fucker..."

"You just dont know when to quit do you?"

He took one last blind jab at my face, I dodged his sluggish movement easily, and drove my fist into his ribs as hard as I could. with a set of crunches under my knuckles, I was satisfied in my beatdown. _break at least two ribs, check._ With that he was trying to find a way to lay there and breath without it hurting.

"Dont worry, I'll call an ambulace for you... eventually"

"F... Fuck...You..."

With that I walked around to the front of the store, pulled a pack of ciggaretts out of my pocket and lit one. I figured one cig length would be enough time for him to suffer before I call. _Damn, I feel a hell of alot better._ About this time Cynthia came walking outside.

"Ummm, Charles? Where's Chad?"

"Hes around the side taking a nap. And no, not a dirt nap, he'll be fine in a few weeks or so..."

"What the hell did you do to him?"

"Ummm, lets see... I dislocated his shoulder, for leaning in close and bothering you, I broke his nose to teach him some humility, and broke some ribs so he'd shut up. I dont think that last one worked to well."

With a shocked expression, she looked at me with a little bit of fear in her eyes. _Great, another person scared of me._

"I guess you hate me now don't you?" I said as I could hear sirens in the distance.

"Suprisingly enough... no, no I dont. I don't agree with what you did by any means. but I don't hate you. I've never had someone go that far for me before..."

At this point I could hear the sirens around the corner.

"But you did call the cops didn't you?"

"I though you were gonna kill him there for awhile Charles! and from the security footage, you easily could have, you had full control in that fight..."

"Yeah, its been awhile since I've fought someone, thought i had gotten rusty." I laugh nervously. "I have a feeling they're gonna ask you and me alot of questions, so go in and call the manager. oh, and heres five bucks, can you grab me another pack of smokes?"

"Yeah, sure"

As I sat there and waited for the police to arrive, I though about how good it felt to have his life in my hands, to toy with him, break him little by little, and it scared me...

9:53 pm

It was good and dark by the time the police let me leave, self defence and all that bullshit. what unsettled me though was seeing that grin on my face in the video the whole time.

 _Did I really enjoy it that much? What kind of person enjoys that kind of stuff? To toy with someones life? I really need a shrink... or some scotch, I like that idea better._

As I walked home, I thought about the day, and tried to keep my thoughts off of the fight. the manager wasn't too happy, but didn't fire me, so it could be worse I suppose. As I walked home on my usual path, I breathed in the cool night air, and looked at the darkened woods around me. _I usually feel safe on this path at any time, but something feels... off about it tonight..._ A few minutes later I walk into a clearing and see a herd of deer off to my left. I stop and observe them, there was eight in all, two bucks, two doe, and four babies. as I looked at the bigger buck, I noticed something moving just behind the darkness. Just before I could make out its shape, it leapt at the buck. _what is that? a mountain lion? No, it moved way to fast..._ I stood and watched in fear as the other deer ran alot faster than I could.

As I watched, the thing had taken the deer down in spot, it looked to be latched onto its neck. Something in me made me walk closer, one slow step at a time. _what am I doing? I should get as far away from this... creature as possible. who knows what its capable of... is that blonde hair?_ As I got closer, the more it became clear, the creature appeared to be a person. _what the hell... long blonde hair? A white nightgown? theres no way it could be a person..._

Almost as if they reacted to that thought, It quckly stood up. I froze in place. _Is this how it ends? Am I going to die by some unexplained phenomonon? None of this could be real..._ they slowy turned around, and what I saw was angelic and demonic at the same time. It was a girl... about my age, maybe a little younger. She had the deepest blue eyes that complimented her hair perfectly, pale skin, and blood... She had small trickles of blood coming from both corners of her mouth causing droplets to land on her nightgown.

About the time I noticed that, she closed the distance between us, though I didnt see her move. We stood there, neither moving an inch, just studing each other. _I need to say something, or run... just do SOMETHING or im going to die._

"W-what..." was about all I could manage. All she did was tilt her head in response. after a few moments, she closed her eyes, leaned in, and sniffed me. _what the... fuck?_ And then she was gone, like a gust of wind, just dissapeared. I stood there dumbfounded. Confused beyond all reasoning. no rational thoughts would come, no explanation to what I just saw. Once i finally got my wits about me, I decided to look at the deer. I walked to where the person was just moments ago, after looking at its neck, I saw two wide, thin cuts, almost like bite marks, but not much blood. _With cuts like that, it should have bled all over the place. unless..._

At that thought I turned and ran as fast as I could twards home. _Was she... a vampire? No, thats Perposterous. theres no such thing... but how do I explain what happened? nothing makes logical sense..._ I ran and ran, hitting tree branches clear, stumbling over stumps and roots, and just ran all the way home.

I made it there without incident. Coming inside none to stealthfully, my mother quickly greeted me.

"Charles? Is that you? Did work keep you late or somethi... are you okay? you look like you just got chased by a bear."

"I... I just... Im fine... Just lost track of time... and ran the last half mile or so home." i said inbetween ragged breaths. _Should I tell her what I saw? Would she even believe me? Hell, I wouldnt believe me._

"Okay... your dinner is on the table, it might be cold, so make sure you cover it before you put it the microwave."

"Okay mom" _I just need to forget what I saw, it'll all be fine in the morning._

I quickly ate my dinner and went to my room. my fatherwas nowhere to be seen, he works 2nd shift most nights so no surprise there. I took a much needed shower, and walked into my room. As I passed my window, I could of sworn I saw a flash of yellow and white in the tree line. _no, it couldnt be..._ I stared and saw no movement other than the wind. after a few minutes I went and laid down in my bed, exaustion quickly hit me, and I fell asleep with only one thought in my head: _it'll all be okay tomorrow, it'll be a normal day tomorrow._ little did I know, that that day would be the end of my 'normal' days...

AN: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to rate and review, or PM me. NO FLAMES PLEASE. Chapter 2 is in the works. Semper Fi - Charles

Update 06/17/2016: Fixed multiple spelling and grammatical errors.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Heres chapter 2. More confusion and questions await. One more chapter of setup before we get to the main storyline. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: A Bloody New Day

June 2nd 2015

I woke up the sound I've hated all my life, an alarm for school. I'd slept pretty well last night all things considered. I got up and went about my usual routine. Morning run around the neighborhood, shower, breakfast, I was about to leave until my mother stopped me.

"Hey Charles?"

"Yes mom?"

"Did you cut yourself last night? Also, did you go out the sliding door last night and didnt shut it all the way?"

"Umm, no?"

"Hmmm, must have been your father then. I'll ask him when he gets up"

"Okay, im off to school then" _Theres no way dad cut himself to bleed enough for mom to notice it on the floor. Hes a paper pusher. As for the door, Dad's know to drink after work, so it could have been a drunken smoke break... but the blood? what was that from..._

This was my thought process for most of my way to school. I couldn't think of a good explanation for it. Almost nothing made sense. However, my thought process was interrupted when Shaun appeared out of nowhere and greeted me with his usual slap on the back.

"Sup Chuck?" he said with his usual beaming smile.

"I will kill you for that this early in the morning..."

"Yeah, I heard"

"What do you mean you 'heard'?"

"Dude, evryones talking about what you did to Chad, he must have called you something a hell of a lot worse than Chuck. So what happened?"

"its a long story"

"C'mon dude, I've heard everyones version of the story, now I want to hear it from the source."

"Fine... He was being a jackass to Cynthia again, I was just tired of hearing him talk. he swung first, so I fixed him for awhile."

"Dude... you've got problems..."

"Yeah, so I've been told"

We share a laugh and talk about the details of what happened, he talked about the awesome party I missed out on the night before. I listened until I caught a glimpse of blonde hair go into an alley ahead of me. And I turned my thoughts back to my own night before. _Even now I cant wrap my head around what happened. I can't come up with a logical explanation. I just want to forget it, but for some reason I can't stop thinking about her. There's just something about her that just draws me in._

"Uuuhhh, earth to Chuck?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, you were saying?"

"You alright man? You seem more tense than usual. Is it finals next week?"

"Something like that..."

"Well, don't wory about it, your going to ace those tests like you always do man"

"Yeah, I know."

We talked like that until we arrived at school, and as soon as we stepped inside, I could hear the wispers, and see the glares and sideways looks. it was gonna be an especialy annoying day.

It started in homeroom. I was looking out the window, and could have sworn I saw a flash of blonde hair in the trees. This continued all day and was driving me insane. _I swear I must be going nuts. unless... she's following me... is that why she sniffed me? To get my sent and hunt me? Just saving me for later? It would explain the blood and open glass door..._

And then, it happend. In my math class, as I looked outside, she was there... just standing there, looking directly at ME. I froze where I was. My heart began to beat faster as panic set in. _Im going to die... she knows how to find me, she knows where I live. im going to be hunted to my death... by a vampire?_

"Mr. Jones... Charles!"

"Uh... Yes Ms. Hunter?"

"Class was over three minutes ago. You can go home now."

"Oh, sorry"

I take a quick look out the window to see if shes still there. but there is no trace of her. I quickly made my way out of the classroom, and run into no other than Shaun. He obvioulsy had been waiting on me to come out.

"Hey Chuck."

"Hey Shaun..."

"Are you alright man? You seem way to out of it for just finals stress."

"Yeah, just have alot on my mind."

"Whatever you have going on, you know you can talk to me about it bro."

 _Yeah, sure. Talk to you about a vampire stalker, and how I could be killed at any moment_...

"I know man. But its nothing really."

"Okay then..."

We walked and chatted until I turned to go to work. The walk was both peacefull, and unsettling. I was constantly checking the treeline for... her. I thankfully didn't see even a glimpse of her. I went to work as usual, stocking and cleaning everything. The next thing I knew, it was closing time.

"Well, have a good night Cynth."

"Hey Charles, you want a ride home? it is pretty late..."

 _It would be nice not to walk home with all thats going on..._

"No thank you, I wouldn't mond the walk."

"Okay then, I'll catch you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, see ya then"

I still don't know what compelled me to turn her down. I walked away and went down my usual path. I had the same ominous feeling like I had the night before... And still walked on...

 _I am going to die... Im a dead man walking... Why did I turn her down? Why not at the least take a different route?_

As I walked into the clearing, I stopped at the edge and looked at the dead deer from the day before. It only served to solidify my fear from the night before. As I turned to keep walking, I noticed something moving next to the deer, And yet again I couldnt stop my self from getting a closer look. I moved in and got about five feet away before I realised what it was... and what a mistake I had made. Standing there before me was a 5' long timber wolf... enjoying its free meal...

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit... it hasn't noticed me yet... maybe I can..._

As I turned to move, I broke a twig, and knew I was a gonner. In the time it took turn back to the wolf, it was already leaping for me. I rolled to my right and got to my feet as quickly as I could. I stared it dead in the eyes as it circled me. _Im fucked..._

I was ready to accepet my fate. I was going to be killed sooner or later, why not get it over with? It leapt at me a second time, and I closed my eyes, ready to die... and nothing happened. It was so quiet those few seconds. Then I heard a yelp and a sickening crunch. I quickly opened my eyes, beyond confused, And there she was. My stalker, turned savior, was standing there with the wolf in her hands like it weighed nothing, neck broken... and staring at me.

 _Yep... still dead..._

"A... are you... okay?" She spoke in a soft voice, but even though it was barely a wisper, it rang like bells in my head. A soft sweet medeloic voice.

"Uhhhh... Y-yeah..." I was beyond stunned. She stalked me, saved me, and is asking if im alright?

"Are you afraid?... Why didn't you run?"

"I... don't know..."

We stood in silence. I could see a million questions behind her eyes. Her eyes looking me over, sizing me up. I could see something else in her expression... hunger...

"T-thank you... for saving me..."

That brought a smile to her face... right before she sunk her face in the wolfs neck. In that moment I remembered that I could be her next meal... I took a few steps back, about to turn and run...

"Wait..."

I looked back at her and could see a new expression... loneliness...

"Please don't run... I won't hurt you. this wolf is more than enough for toinght."

"O...kay?"

I was torn between my instinct to survive and my sudden feelings of trust, it was something in her voice that made me seem... soothed. I watched as she went back to drinking. She seemed to be savioring the taste as she finished off her... meal. once she had her fill, she tossed the wolf to the side like a candy wrapper and whiped her mouth.

"My name is Bethany... Whats yours?"

"Charles..."

"As in the prince?"

"I guess..."

"I assume you have questions of your own, so I'll hold off on mine for now. I promise to answer yours, as long as you answer mine after."

I had so much going through my head that I didn't know where to start. I looked at my watch and saw it was 10:32. I needed to go home, I needed to get out of this situation at the least...

"I have to get home. My parents will worry."

"Oh, Okay. How about I meet you there?"

 _What?_ Before I could voice my disomfort, she was gone. _How does she do that? Just up and vanishes._ And then it hit me.

"Oh no... Mom." I took off, running faster than I ever had before. I had to save Mom. Who knew what that killing machine would do to her.

I ran and came busting through the door, slaming it open. scaring my mom about 10 feet away.

"Jesus Christ, Charles! Dont do that. I thought you were a burgular there for a second..."

 _Shes okay? Then wheres bethany?_

"I-im... sorry" I took a couple steps forward, and felt a small gust of wind blow past me. I turned around and shut the door. I moved to walk upstairs, I needed to get some rest. _Am I going crazy or something? Something like Bethany couldn't exist, its just impossible..._

"Im going to go to bed... its been a long day..."

"Dont you want to eat something first?"

"I ate at work. Just really want to get some rest."

"Okay... I'll save your dinner to eat tomorrow."

"Thanks mom..."

"Are you alright Charles? You've seemed kinda off the past few days,"

"Yeah, just kind of stressed is all. School, graduation, work. Its starting to take its toll."

"Well, don't worry about it much. Just go get some sleep kiddo, okay?

"Yeah, goodnight mom."

"Goodnight."

I walked up the stairs, ready to just sleep, to forget today along with yesterday. I walked into my room and set down my pack, I turned twards my bed, only to see Bethany sitting in the chair at my desk...

 _Fuck..._

AN: Well, have to cut it short there. I didn't want to make this chapter extremely long. I may post another chapter this weekend. Dont forget to rate and review, or PM me with suggestions or questions, I'll answer as soon as I can. Semper Fi - Charles


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Another chapter for you. Its only going to get jucier from here. I'd like to thank angellou1998 for being my first reader, and her support. I hope you'll enjoy the things to come.

Chapter 3: Bloody Secrets

June 2nd 2015

11:23 pm

 _fuck..._

There she was, sitting at my desk, looking at various papers and books that I kept there. She seemed to be curious of my interests. Seeming to be oblivious of my presence, she continued to look through my stuff. _What is she looking for? Shes not to observant for a killing machine... how the hell did she get in here anyway?_

"I know you have questions, so are you going to stand there, or ask them?"

I jump a little at her sudden acknowlegement of me.

"Okay. First off, what are you? And how did you get in my house?"

"Well, im sure you have guessed it, but I am in fact a vampire. Though most things you've heard about us was made to make humans think us fake. Sunlight dosen't kill us, crucifixes don't hurt, holy water just cools us off, and garlic just smells bad. As for how I got in... I just ran in behind you when you left the front door open."

"Wow. You can move that fast?"

"Only for so long, we do tire eventually. But our stamina differs between us, just like humans."

"Do you truely live forever? Are vampires made the same way as the stories?"

"Eternal life is relevant to some of us, but its all subjective. No one truly knows if we are eternal. We have all been killed or have died on one way or another. the longest recorded vampire was 563 years old when he died. As for our creation, yes the stories are accurate, but its not the only way. Vampires are born the same way humans are. though there are differences between the two."

"Oh... Whats different between them?"

"Thats where it gets tricky... For born vampires, they are more... lets say tame, in comparison to our created bretheren. A born vampire grows like any other child, learning wrong from right from those around them. They have normal emotions and aspirations, and are usually civilized."

"What about the created ones?"

"They vary. Some stay loyal to their creator until one of them dies. Some are savage... they kill with no remorse to get what they want. Guided by their twisted version of human emotions and dreams. There are some in between those two. Neither animalistic, nor tame."

"Which are you?"

"I am a born vampire. Along with my father and mother."

"Okay... Why did you stalk me? Why keep me alive? Why tell me all these things if i could expose you and cause you harm?"

"Your smell..."

"What?"

"Your sent... Most humans only smell like a meal. But you smelled different. And I kept you alive after monitoring your behavior. You told no one about what you saw, even to your mother when you came home just now... I feel I can trust you for some reason."

I was silent after that. _I... she trusts me... just how I blindly trust her... whats going on here?_

"I assume you are satisfied by your silence? Then I guess its my turn for questions."

"Go ahead I guess..."

"Why didn't you try to run from that wolf? Or try to defend yourself at the very least?"

"Well... for one, I thought you were hunting me... I thought I was a gonner either way."

"That couldn't have been enough for you to give up and die!" She scolded me like a long time friend.

"Yeah... I guess... I guess im just sick of this life I live..." At that her face perks up, and she scoots forward in her seat. "Its the same, day in, and day out. A monotous rut that serves no purpose..."

The next thing I knew, she was next to me, and wispering in my ear.

"I could give you a purpose... and the strength to accomplish any goal. All I'd ask is your allegance to me..."

At that she smelled my neck. A shiver went down my spine as I put her words and her actions together. _Become a vampire? swear my life away to her? Could I really do that? Throw away my humanity for power? For... Purpose?_ Before I could respond, she spoke first, magically back in her chair.

"You don't have to answer now. I'll wait till you finish high school to ask for your answer. Until then, I'll keep an eye on you. And I'll pop in to answer any questions you may have, or for you to answer my own."

All I could do was nod. My head was swirling with possibilities. I wasn't sure what I wanted anymore...

"Well, you seem to need your rest, so I'll leave you alone for now. though I'll be seeing you soon, Charles. Goodnight."

At that she vanished. Im not sure how she left, maybe a window, or an open door. I sat there for a few more minutes, letting it all sink in, before I got up and went to bed. My sleep was plauged with various dreams that night. Of that wolf killing me, or Bethany. Or me taking that deal, and killing the very people I loved in madness. Finally I was able to push those nightmareish images away, and fall into a dreamless sleep...

June 3rd 2015

1153 am

I was finally awoken by my mother. telling me that even though it was a weekend I couldn't sleep all day. I got up and started my usual saturday routine, as the images from my dreams played over in my head. I couldn't stop thinking about it. _What would I do with all that power? Be a king? A soldier?... A murderer?_ About that time my phone went off in my pocket.

"Hello?"

" _Hey Chuck! What are you doing today?"_

 _"_ I was supposed to work, but my boss called and said not to come in. So nothing really."

" _Then you can come to this awesome party bro. Babes, beer, and music, all the stress relief you need."_

"... What time?..."

" _Yes! it starts around 8 bro, I'll swing by a little before to walk with ya"_

"Alright, I'll see ya then"

I hung up and thought about how much good it could do me to get out of my comfort zone for a night. I ate a late lunch and went about getting cleaned up for the party. _I wonder who all is going to be there? Maybe ill see some of my old friends who graduated last year._

7:32 pm

"Im totaly pumped, bro!"

"That makes one of us..."

"Man... why are you always such a downer bro?"

"Im not, I just don't have high expectations of many things."

"Jeze dude, you need to get laid or something. haha"

"Heh. I guess. Haha. Wheres this party any ways?"

"You remember my cousin Brad, graduated last year, captain of the football team?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, he was doing so well in college ball, that he got scouted as a potental pick in a few years, so hes celebrating. most of his new an the old team are coming. most of last years grads are gonna be there as well. its almost a one year reunion. haha."

"Well, seems like a blast..."

About five minutes later, we arrived at the house in question. The music was so loud you could hear the words clearly more than a block over. The yard, both back and front, was crawling with people dancing, drinking, and playing various drinking games. Shaun immedately sprinted to the keg for a keg stand. I continued to walk inside on my own, saying hello to the various people I knew along my way to the kitchen. Once inside, I ran into Brad pouring drinks for himself and his friends.

"Hey man!" he shouted above the music "Your my little cousin Shauns friend... Chuck right?"

"Hey Brad, Its Charles actually."

"Where is that lil guy anyways?"

"Keg stand" That was all I needed to say.

"Ah. Should have known. What are you drinking Chuck?"

 _What is with this family and calling me Chuck?_ "Jack and Coke I guess"

"Alright, I'll have it for you in a second"

He dissapeared into the garage for about two minutes. When he came back, he had a frozen glass, and an unopened bottle of jack, and a two liter Coke. He put them in my hands and turned to walk away.

"Thats for taking care of my goofball of a cousin. Go enjoy yourself boss!"

"Woah... Thanks Brad!"

He waved me off and went back to his friends. I found a quiet looking corner of the living room with a table and chair, and set up shop. _What a better way to start a saturday night than with enough alcohol for three of me?_ I started off with a few shots and then make my mix. It was about 20 minutes later before an unexpected visitor came and pulled a chair up next to me.

"Hey Charles. I see the manger gave you the night off as well."

"Hey Cynthia. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, Brad is an old friend of mine. This isn't usually your scene though. Guess thats why your tucked away in the corner. haha."

"Haha, yeah. If you want something to drink, I can pour you a glass?"

"Oh no, I can smell yours from here... Im fine with my beer haha."

We chatted on like that for awhile, until I saw long blonde hair and a white dress walk up stairs...

"Hey Cynth, can you watch my drink? I got to hit the bathroom."

"Yeah, don't take too long okay?"

"Will do."

I went upstairs, curiosity grabbing ahold of me. _What is she doing here? I hope shes not planning a meal here with all these people around..._ I quicken my pace at the thought. I check every room I pass, hoping im wrong. I finally found her in a spare bedroom, making out with some random guy. _Maybe shes just acting like a normal teenager, here to have fun and make some mistakes._ As I turn to walk away, I see her break away, and move her mouth down to they guys neck. _I can't let her do this..._

"Bethany!"

She stops in her tracks and turns to look at me.

"Charles? What are you..."

Before she could say another word, I grab her and pull her away. she yells an apology to the guy, but dosen't struggle to get away. I bring her into a different room with few people in it, everyone was dancing or sitting around lstening to rock of some sort.

"What the hell were you doing? All these people around, What if someone other than me caught you?"

"Im sorry... his blood smelt so good... so much alcohol in it... I was just trying to have a good time..."

"Then drink beer for gods sake. Thats not the only way to get drunk!"

"Actually... that is the only way I can... Vamires bodies don't absorb food and drink the same way humans do..."

"... oh... Then... drink mine..."

Suddenly, a song came on, and and idea flashed through her head. she dragged me out to where every one was dancing and pulled me close.

"Dance with me..."

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the song, all credit goes to Egypt Central. Title: The Enemy.**

 _I close my eyes to no avail,_  
 _Three days of aching sleepless,_  
 _I wish these sheets would suffocate me while I wait,_  
 _I love the cuts that make the lines,_  
 _Arranged in beautiful designs,_  
 _I fight with a sharp side of a razor blade,_  
 _It's not right I can't escape the choice I made,_

"So... you want me to drink your blood."

"Not necesarily. But if it would keep you from from drinking others blood... yes"

 _One last chance to get me through tonight,_  
 _One last dance with the lady dressed in white,_  
 _I lost myself I lost my alibis,_  
 _One last time to feed the enemy inside of me,_

"I... I want you to say it..."

"Say what?"

She leaned into the right side of my neck, and wispered into my ear.

"That you want me to bite you..."

My breath hitched at the tone of her words. She sounded like a hunter coaxing her prey. A shiver shot down my spine as she kissed my neck.

 _It's getting harder to inhale,_  
 _A quick fix to clear my secrets,_  
 _Eyes dilate and stop the winding second hand,_  
 _It turns the hours into days,_  
 _Behind the sunset my life fades to gray,_  
 _Alone again with a razor blade,_  
 _It's not right I can't escape the choice I made,_

"I... I want you to drink my blood." I don't know what caused me to say those words. But I wasn't expecting what came after.

"Your going to enjoy this... just as much as I am..."

 _One last chance to get me through tonight,_  
 _One last dance with the lady dressed in white,_  
 _I lost myself I lost my alibis,_  
 _One last time to feed the enemy,_

It came suddenly. A prick of pain in my neck, not much worse than a needle... but what came after, I never could have expected. A wave of warmth and pleasure washed over me, I amost went limp in her arms. She continued to guide me through our dance as she drank slow small gulps. She appeared to be savoring the taste. finally she released my neck.

"That tasted alot better than I anticipated..."

 _It's quiet now,_  
 _Like the moments after a murder,_  
 _The younger me inside,_  
 _Can't believe the things he saw tonight,_  
 _Face to face I'm screaming at myself,_  
 _Face to face I'm screaming at myself for help,_

My mind was blank. All the anger, sadness, frustration... was gone. _I... I think I found my new drug..._

 _Tonight X7_

She gave the bite one last kiss before looking me dead in the eyes. She licked the small trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth. She seemed flushed, but satisfied none the less. Then the really unexpected happened. She pulled my head in close, and kissed me...

 _One last chance to get me through tonight,_  
 _One last dance with the lady dressed in white,_  
 _I lost myself I lost my alibis,_  
 _One last time to feed the enemy inside of me,_

We broke apart as the song wound down, and danced the last few steps of our dance...

 _One last chance to get me through tonight..._

"You should get back down stairs... I think your frend is Starting to worry."

She took a wobbly step away from me, but I pulled her close before she got to far.

"Promise me something first..."

"What is it?"

"Only... Only drink from me from now on..."

"Oh... Enjoyed it that much did we?"

"Well, yes... but I don't want you potentally hurting anyone else."

"Heh, okay... I'll see you again soon... Charles..."

She turned and walked away with a smile on her face. I stood there for a few moments to regain my composure, and headed down stairs. _My first bite... and im addicted... but what was with that kiss at the end?_ I shook those thoughts from my head and met back up with Cynthia.

"Well, took you long enough..."

"Sorry, hard to find anything in this crowd."

"Its fine, but what happened to your neck? It looks like someone got the drop on you..."

"Oh, that. Its nothing. A guy was smashing bottles against the wall, one of the pieces got me a little. Im fine though."

She leaned in close. "Are you sure? It looks kinda bad..."

"Im fine Cynth." I took a big gulp from my drink.

Things went back to normal after that. We drank, and laughed. But my thoughts kept drifting back to Bethany. _What did that last kiss mean? Why did I tell her to only drink my blood? Better yet, why did she agree?_ I didn't see her for the rest of the night, me and cynthia had a good time though. I found out that we had alot more in common than I thought. She ended up leaving around 11:30. I left shortly there after. I found Shaun passed out on the lawn on my way, and carried him home before I headed to mine. I went to bed with only one thought in my head.

 _I NEED to know more about bethany..._

12:00

Outside Charles' House

"It seems Bethany has found herself a plaything, sir"

 _"Leave it be for now. Just keep me updated on the situation. Depending on how this goes, we may need to... clean up her mess..."_

"Understood sir."

The dark figure hung up the phone, and took one last look at the house before dissapearing.

AN: Well, theres chapter 3. Two chapters in one weekend. I may start on the fourth, but I definitely won't finish. Dont forget to rate and review. Semper Fi - Charles


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Heres chapter 4. This Is where the story gets a little dark, and the interesting part begins. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: A Bloody Begining

June 4th 2015

6:45 am

The rest of the weekend went without incident. I stayed at home, did chores, went to work... the boring usual. Today is the start of my final exams. The last exams before I'm cast out into the increasingly boring world of adult hood. I got up and did my usual routine, and met up with Shaun for breakfast before school.

"So, you ready for this test, Chuck?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? Yeah, about as ready as I always am."

"Yeah so I was... Dude!" He cut himself off and yelled as I took off my jacket and sat down.

"Why are you yelling?"

"What happened to your neck!?"

"Oh... That... Its nothing."

"Bullshit, who did you hook up with? I bet it was at that party saturday wasn't it?"

"Its not like that, a guy was throwing beer bottles around, one broke and glass cut my neck. No big deal."

He seemed content with that answer, but kept a suspicious look twards me. We ordered breakfast and went over various things for the test. About the time our food made it to the table, a familiar blonde strode in. _Shit. What is she doing_ here _? She dosen't eat normal food, right?_ At that thought, she turned and saw me, a giant smile on her face, and came walking over.

"Well, hello Charles. Didn't think I'd run into you so soon."

"Woah, Chuck, you know this hottie?"

"Uh..." Was about all that I could manage before Bethany got a mischevious look on her face and answered for me.

"Oh, Charles. I can't believe you haven't told him about me." At that she slid into my lap in the booth. "I'm his girlfriend, Bethany. Are you ashamed of me or something hun?"

 _What the literal FUCK? What the hell is she trying to do?_

"Wait, wait, wait. Charles, when did this happen? Why didn't you tell me? I thought you were into Cynthia?"

"We've been together for a couple of weeks now. I would like to know the answers to those last two questions though."

I sat there for a minute to gather my thoughts, and luckily before I could answer, the waitress came back with our food.

"Here ya go. Would you like something to eat as well young lady?"

"Yes, I'll have the same order as Chuck here."

"Now don't you start calling me that too!"

"Okay. Another coffee and a order of french toast coming up."

At that she slid off my lap and into the seat, still clinging to my arm. _I need a smoke._ I stood and slipped free of her grasp. I told them I was stepping out and went to sort my thoughts and prep for damage control. I was about half way through with my ciggarette when a man easily twice my size walked up to me. _Shit... What did I do now?_

"Excuse me, you are Charles Jones are you not?"

"Yes, How may I help you, and how do you know me?"

"You seem to know Bethany Rose well, do you not?" At that, my heart skipped a beat.

"Do you mean the Bethany thats inside at the moment?"

"Yes, I come with a warning... Stay away from her... Or the consiquences may be more than you're willing to pay."

"Are you trying to threaten me?" I ask standing up, preparing for a fight.

"Not necessarily. But not heeding my warning could have a bad result on you... and your loved ones..."

"Fuck off, I can tolerate you threatening me, but my family? Inexcuseable..."

Before I could react, he was in my face. _He... He moved like her..._ He broke into a grin, confirming my fear.

"Very well then... We'll see how well you handle the coming storm..."

At that, he vanished. Instantly, I dropped my cigarette and ran inside. Bethany and Shaun were eating, completly oblivious to what just happened outside the window. I ran up to bethany and grabbed her hand.

"We need to go have a talk." I said as I put money on the table and pulled her away"

"Bro, whats going on? You look as angry as I've ever seen you."

"Whats wrong Charles? Did you not like me acting the way I did?"

"Just come on, I'll catch up to you later Shaun."

"Alright dude. If something happens, call me."

I walked with her to a spot around the corner where no one would hear us.

"What happened?" Her tone now dead serious.

"Someone that knows you just threatened me, and my entire family. I'd like to know who..."

"What did he look like? What did he say exactly?"

"He was about 6'4", 280 pounds of pure muscle, white hair, and a vampire... He said that if I didn't stay away from you, there would be consiquences for me and my family."

"What did you say?"

"Fuck off. But that was before I knew he was a vampire."

"Oh no... This is bad... Really bad... Come with me, we need to fix this, Right now."

"Where are we going?"

"To see my father..."

8:25 am

We arrived outside an old looking mansion. There was a stone wall all the way around about 8 feet high, with an Iron gate. the wall was covered in moss and ivy. The house was made of similar stone, three stories tall, and covered in windows. As we approached, she gave me a rundown on what kind of situation I was in.

"Pretty much, my father thinks of you as a threat to our lives, that you could expose our little secret, and is planning to kill you and your family. So, once we get inside, follow my lead and act curtious, I might be able to change his mind."

"Okay... But... I have one question?"

"What is it?"

"Why help me? Why does it matter to you if I live or di-" At that, she slapped me.

"Don't finish that thought... I have my reasons for making sure you live... lets just leave it at that..."

"Okay..." I rubbed my cheek and thought about what she may have meant...

As we walked into the house, I immedately had a large number of eyes on me. I literaly had just walked into the lions den. As we walked through the various hallways, there was always at least on vampire staring me down, it was quickly unsettling. Finally, we arrived at a large set of oak doors. She gave me a confident nod, and we went inside.

It was a large study, the walls were lined with books on all sorts of topics. At the other end, there was a large wooden desk with five people at it. One was sitting down, he had blonde hair, and looked to be in his 30's. The other four looked like body guards, the one who spoke to me earlier included. They were all very large men... and their hardened gazes were fixed on me.

"Why have you brought that filth here, Bethany?" The blonde one said.

"Father, I came to beg of you that you spare the lives of this human, and those that he loves. He didn't know what he said earlier. He didn't know who he was talking to."

 _Well, her father seems to do well for himself. He seems like hes in charge of everyone here... I'm fucked aren't I?_

"I do not care what you have to say, he is a risk. One that I am not willing to take."

"I am not a risk, sir. I've told no one about your, and your daughters secret. Shes saved my life and I owe her."

At that last line he grew furious. "You saved his life? Thats how he knows? You Put us all at risk to save one measley human!"

"Father, its not just that. Hes different, he was-"

"You put your own family at risk for him" He slamed his fist on the desk and stood as he said this. "How dare you, my own flesh and blood, act so selfishly... Your no better than he is. As your father, and this covens leader... I sentence you to the same end as him... death..."

In that moment, everything seemed to slow. The four men next to her father began to move to us, Bethany grabbed me by the hand and started dragging me away. She picked me up like a child, and ran. Everything became a blur around us, in that time I started to think about what had just happened... and what was to come.

 _Whats going to happen to me? To my family?... To bethany?_

She ran, and before I knew it, we were outside, moving through the forest near my home. I wasn't sure if they were still following us, but I knew it didnt matter, they would find us regardless...

"Bethany... Why? Why would he act that way to you? Your his daughter for christ sakes..."

"He hasnt been my father in a long time... He changed when my mom died... It was suttle at first, but then he was drunk one night. He was screaming that I was torturing him, reminding him of his failure. That I looked to much like my mother for him to forget. He hasn't been my father since then..."

"Then... What are we going to do?"

"I'll hold them off while you get your parents out of there, get as far as possible. I'll be right behind you"

"Bethany, theres no way you can handle all four of them alone! there must be something I can do?"

She sighed, she looked down to her wrist and bit it. Blood qucikly began to run down her arm. She turned to me with her wrist out. "Drink it. It will give you temporary strength. the strength to save your family... and yourself."

I paused for only a second before I obeyed. The taste was horrid, a metalic copper, it rushed into my mouth, taking all my will not to spit it out... but I felt it, every swallow made my sences sharper, I could hear my parents in my house, talking and moving about. My muscles tensed as they were given a wave of energy, I felt as though I could knock down a house. My eyes could see the moths flying in search of light in the darkness.

After about eight swallows the wound healed, and I raised my head. She looked at me and nodded, and nudged me twards my home. At the speed of my first step, I nearly fell on my face. I ended up rolling into the dirt. When I went to push myself up, the force propelled me off the ground. _So this is the power she holds? The power she said that she'd give me? How has she not killed me yet?_ I started taking more cautious steps before running, letting me get my barings of my new found strength. Before I knew it, I was Rushing past trees and dodging branches. It was but moments before I arrived at my door. I unintentionaly slamed the door open, nearly ripping it from its hinges, and began barking orders to my parents.

"Mom! Dad! We need to leave NOW!"

"What in the hell do you think your doing son?" My father spoke to me.

"Theres no time to explain, we need to go now!"

"Just because you come in all riled up dosen't mean I'm going to drop what I'm doing and listen to your hectic screaming. Tell me what happened!"

"I pissed off some bad people, and their coming to kill us all, we dont have much time before they get here!"

We suddenly heard a scream and a thud from upstairs. I immedately sped upstairs. I didnt like what I found. My mother was thrown into the wall, unconscious and bleed badly, and the large white haired man. _He must have slipped past Bethany._

"So we meet again young one... I see she lent you some of her power... to bad its not enough to save you or your family."

At that he came at me. He move so quick that I barely had time to dodge his punch. I swung back, but he caught it, and threw me across the room. The impact hurt alot less than I had expected it to. By the time I got up, he was already in my face. I felt a searing pain go through my stomach, and a sickening grin go across his face. I look down and see is hand is IN my abdomen.

"I guess this is the end for you" He pulled his hand out, and I slumped aganst the wall.

"Amber! Charles! Are you alright?" My dad came in with his shotgun in hand, ready to kill the intruder.

"Run.. dad..." I choked out, blood rushing from my lips.

It was to late though, the man pounced on him and took him to the ground. He crushed his chest from the impact. He stood and turned back twards my mother. I leaned forward and tried to crawl to her. _I have to save her... I don't care what happens to me... but please not her..._ H waited till I was close before kicking me back where I started. I could see the blood on the floor from where I moved, I could feel my strength fading fast... He picked her up, and ripped her neck open with his mouth. He drank from her right in front of me.

He droped her lifeless body, and stalked twards me.

"Any last words before I erase your existence?"

I stared at the bodies of my mother and father, feeling so broken and empty... I had nothing left... I was going to die by a vampire alright, just not the one I thought.

"Well then... die quiet you filth"

He raised his leg to stomp my head flat, I closed my eyes and waited for it to end... but the crunch never came... the pain never faded. I heard a slam on the wall across from me and opened my eyes. There was Bethany, coverd in slashes and bites, she had tackled him into the wall and was literaly ripping his head off.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" at that a sickening ripping and snap echoed in my ears, and the man resisted no more.

She stood and appeared at my side, sitting me up and setting me in her lap.

"Charles... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..."

"Did you... Kill them... all?

"Yes, there all dead. But he got past me, its all my fault Charles..."

There was a long silence before I spoke again. A decesion had to be made now, and I wanted revenge

"Change.. me.."

"What?"

"I... want to... live."

"Are you sure? I can't control what you'll become after..."

"Don't... care..."

"Okay... Live for me Charles..."

She sat me up and looked into my eyes. "Live for me..." She bit her wrist again and shoved it into my mouth. I tried to drink as best I could with my already blood filled mouth. She leaned down and placed a kiss on my neck, and then bit me. The same euphoria from before flooded my mind, it washed away the pain, and cleared my mind. The only difference was... it didnt stop. My breathing and heart began to slow, my vision began to go dark... I only had one thought before I died... _I will kill that man..._

AN: Sorry this took so long to write, I had a change in duty stations and had to do alot of settling in, and alot of work related stuff. hopefully I can get back on to my once a week posting schedule. As always, don't forget to rate and review. Feel free to PM me for questions, comments, or concerns. I'll see you next time, Semper Fi - Charles


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry this chapter took so long. I am currently prepping for a deployment that was forced on me. I may not be writing as much for a while, but I hope to update more frequently than this time gap. Without further a due, chapter 5.

Chapter 5: Bloody Hunger

Pain. That was all I felt. My whole body ached from my toes to my head. There was a dryness in my throat, I felt like I had not drank water in a month. Every breath I took felt labored and futile. Behind my eyelids I could see light, letting me know that it was at least day time. I could feel the softness of a bed under me, and silken covers on me. Where am I? What happened? I laid there for a few minutes more before the last events of my life came rushing to the forefront of my mind. I sat up, moving way faster and effortlessly than I had expected. I was quickly pushed back down on the bed.

"Don't try to get up yet, you still need to rest."

I turned to see Bethany sitting at my side, a concerned look on her face.

"Where... Are we?" I manage to croak out.

"We are at a cabin that me and my family used to use when my mother was alive." As she spoke, she got up and went to a fridge in the corner of the room.

"How.. long?"

"About two weeks... a lot has happened Charles..." She handed me packet of what looked like blood.

I was unable to take my eyes off of it. A burning in my chest quickly spread, and an uncontrollable urge to swallow the package whole took over me. Before I could stop myself, I bit into the package and quickly gulped it down. The burning in my throat and chest immediately subsided.

It was then that the last events of my life came flying to the forefront of my mind. I have changed... all because of him. It was then that I noticed the differences in myself. my skin was paler than before, my hands and arms more muscular. my eyes could see more details, I felt as if I could count the threads on the sheeting. I tried to sit up again, having the same problem of moving to forcefully, and tried to make my way to the edge of the bed to stand. That resulted in almost throwing myself to the floor.

"You have to move like you are trying not to wake someone, light and gentle."

I used her advice, and slowly figured out the effort needed to move my new body. I stood, and noticed that everything was shorter than I expected, including Bethany. I had probably grown four inches on top of it all. I went to move into the living room, and almost tripped myself. Much to Bethany's amusement. Slow and steady... I nearly tip toed into the living room, Bethany following close behind, and sat on a couch in front of a TV. I reached for the remote, only to have it snatched by Bethany.

"Like I said... allot has happened... I need to tell you a few things before you turn that on..."

"I'm assuming it all has to do with what happened?"

"Yes... After we left, more of my fathers henchmen showed up. They torched the house, removing all evidence of what happened. Also, the police only found some of your parents bodies, they think you may have something to do with there deaths..."

"Why is that?"

"As soon as you were named a person of interest... a lot of people came out publicly... They said some pretty horrible things... though two came to your defense..."

"Shaun and Cynthia?"

"Yes, they defended you, saying that you would never hurt your family, that you were either killed along with them, or being held somewhere..."

"Well, they were half right on one of those..."

"I am trying to be serious here... also... we don't know what kind of psychological effect that the change may have had on you... and you can't control your bloodlust yet... so you need to try to stay away from town as much as possible... anything with a heartbeat is a meal to you right now..."

"I understand... can you turn it on now? I want to see it first hand..."

She nodded, and powered up the tv, and put on the news. Various images of my home, and of me, came and went. A missing persons report, and various other news related things appeared. But the interviews are what caught my undivided attention. The first was Shaun, saying things like "Chuck never hurt people out of anger, he only hurt people out of defense of himself, or others" And Cynthia talked about how I 'saved' her. Other people came and went, spreading the usual gossip that has been said for ages. It was the face and name that caused all of my anger, and sadness to surface, my blood to boil.

"He came at me for no reason! I was talking to my girlfriend when he drug me out of the store and beat me down. He's the reason I look the way I do now!"

It was Chad, eyes still black, nose still a little swollen, and a arm in a sling. This mother fucker... he wants to lie about me? About how he damn near stalked a girl that no longer wanted him in her life? Before I realized it, I was out the door, Bethany hot on my heels. I ran for town, one thought in mind... I was going to kill Chad, and nothing was going to stop me...

June 16

1:38 pm

I sat and stared at the flyer in my hand. I didn't want to believe what had happened. Hell, I couldn't believe what had happened. My best friend missing... his parents dead and home burned to the ground... It was the kind of thing you think you'll only see on the news, or in movies... lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice the girl staring at me, quite annoyed with me spacing out.

"Hey... Earth to Shaun!"

"Oh, sorry Cynthia..."

"We don't have time to waste. We need to get all of the flyers up by the end of the day."

"Yeah, I know... Its just... I'm worried about him... and every day that goes by makes me think that he may not... he might..."

A loud smack rings in my ears, followed by a burning sensation in my cheek.

"Don't say that! Don't ever say that... he's out there somewhere... he's to strong to die on us..."

I looked at her face. It was full of determination, and slight fear. I knew how she felt, she needed all the support she could get, and here I was giving her doubts...

"I'm sorry... We'll find him... One way or another..."

At that, we continued to hang flyers throughout the town. By the time we had finished, it was almost six. We decided to go grab some dinner and think about other ways we could help the search. We walked through a neighborhood and saw a house surrounded by police cars and crime tape. As we got closer I saw Cynthia's face overcome with fear. Before I could say a word, she ran ahead, getting as close to the home as the crowd of people would let her. I caught up to her as quickly as I could.

"Cynth, what's wrong?"

"This house... Its... its Chads..."

I looked around, getting the feeling I was being watched. I saw a rather large man standing in the tree line next to the house... covered in blood. Something about him looked too familiar. Is that Chuck? I took a step towards him, as I did a man walked in front of me to see the commotion from the scene. By the time I could see tree line again, the man disappeared without a trace...

June 16

3:48 pm

I stood outside of his house, waiting... waiting for the current object of my anger to arrive. Bethany stood close, trying to talk me out of what I was doing. She didn't try to stop me physically anymore, we quickly learned I was surprisingly stronger than her, able to deflect her attempts to restrain me with ease. We had been here for half an hour or so, and I was getting restless.

"You really need to think this through, you don't have the control yet to just scare him... your going to end up killing him..."

"Isn't that the point? I was taught not to play with my food as a child..."

"Charles. Listen to yourself. Your not in control your-"

"Yeah, I know, and it feels great. I have nothing holding me back now. I'm going to do this town a favor and rid it of this scum bag... and get a bite to eat while I'm at it..."

She looked at me almost fearfully. As I looked at her reaction, I started to rethink my decision. Is this really worth it? Will this help my situation any? Before I could think myself out of my anger, Chad pulled in his driveway. I watched him walk inside, and made my move.

I dashed to his patio doors and slipped my way inside. I heard him in the kitchen, so I moved into the living room and sat on his couch with deathly silence. I heard him open a beer and head my way, and a sick grin spread on my face. As soon as he saw me, he froze, eyes trained fully on me.

"Hello Chad..."

"No way... Your dead... You died in that house with your parents."

"In a way... I did..."

"So you really did kill them... you sick bastard"

In that moment, moved merely inches away from him, grabbing the cellphone from his hands and smash it against the wall.

"No I didn't... but I am going to kill you."

At this distance, I could see the veins in his throat throbbing. I could hear his heart beating, and it made my chest ache. He turned to run, and I let him reach the middle of the kitchen before I ran to the other side. He slammed to a stop, fear and confusion all over his face.

"How... What... What in the hell are you?"

I started walking towards him, and when he turned to run again I move and grabbed his arm, tearing muscles as I pulled him back to me. I threw him to the ground, hearing a satisfying crunch from his ribcage. I put my foot on his chest, pinning him to the ground. He struggled uselessly, trying every thing he could to get away.

"Please! Why are you doing this?" He screamed out

"Why? Oh that's simple... You don't deserve to live. You lie and manipulate people for your personal gain. I'm just doing the world a favor... and getting my lunch"

I pressed harder on his chest, pushing more and more as he screamed in agony. A man facing death can be so... pitiful. He begged and pleaded as long as he could, until a loud crack rang out beneath me, and he stopped his squirming. I took my foot out of his chest and began enjoying my meal. Every gulp made me feel stronger, more alive. Once I had my fill, I began removing the evidence of a vampire. I beat his body into an unrecognizable pulp. Hard to find two little bite marks in all that mess...

I moved to the sink and started to wash my hands, and in moments I heard sirens. Well... I guess his call did go through... I ran from the house the same way I entered, and rejoined Bethany In the tree line. We stood in silence for a long time, listening to the police come and set up their crime scene. I listened to the crowd gather slowly, hearing their heartbeats get louder and louder... Until a voice snapped me back to reality.

"Cynth, What's wrong?"

Shaun? I moved to the edge of the forest faster than Bethany could react. I immediately spotted my long time friend.

"This house... Its... its Chads..."

I watched him turn in my direction. His eyes stopped dead in my direction, confusion and excitement flashing across his face. He moved towards me, but a man cut him off. I took that chance to bolt back to the cabin. Who knows what might have happened if I he had come near me like this...

AN: Well, looks like Charles has gone a little psyco... and all psycos go down hill. I want to say thanks to all who have read up till this point. This story is at 100 views! A lot more than I was expecting. I'll hopefully be updating more regularly from now on until I deploy, and I hope you continue to enjoy. Don't forget to review and PM me if you have any questions, comments, or concerns. Semper Fi - Charles


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry for my absence. A lot is going on with work ans my personal life. I hope to get back on a regular updating schedule soon. For now, heres chapter 6.

Chapter 6: Bloody Reunion.

June 16

4:12 pm

I sat there, Sudden realization of what I've setting in. Bethany was sitting on the couch across from me, seemingly studying me, like I was going to explode any second. I looked down at my blood stained clothes, Pondering my actions. Why did I do it? Did he really deserve it? Sure he was a dick, but killing him? That's when an answer I didn't want popped into my head. I enjoyed it... seeing his face on TV reminded me how alive I felt when I fight... when I do harm to others. Subconsciously I wanted that feeling back after what had happened, I wanted to feel control... to feel alive again...

"Beth..."

"Yes?"

"Could you really not stop me? Or was that some sort of test?"

"At first... I wanted to see what your intent was... And how you would react to the world now. But... Once I saw your eyes... I knew your intent. You were gonna kill him if it took everything you had. I truly tried to stop you, but your strength is way beyond my control. Almost the same level as..."

"Same as who?"

"As... My father..."

At the thought of the man who caused all this pain to me, I began to work myself up into a rage again. The satisfying thoughts or beating him down, or ripping him limb from limb. As many similar thoughts ran through my head, I was jolted from them as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my head. As I regained focus, I realized Bethany had started hugging me a look of worry on her face.

"Calm down Charles... I don't like that look you have... It's the same as earlier. Did you change that much? Do you only want to kill now? What happened to that caring, sarcastic asshole that I met not long ago? Are you that far gone now?"

I took a moment to collect myself. The settling look of sadness on her face striking at my core. I knew I was still me... inside all the hate and despair. It was then that I decided something. That I would never make her feel like this again...

"I'm... I'm sorry Beth. I'll learn to control myself... I know I will. I just need time, I won't let this change take away who I was... But I'm not sure if I can do it alone..."

"I will be there... in any way I can. We'll figure this out together..."

We sat like that, her coddling my head, silence filling the room. I knew I needed to learn to control this new power... keep my humanity... protect the ones I care about... and kill that man...

June 18

12:32 pm

"So, did they ever catch who did it?"

"No. There were no leads... No DNA, no nothing. Just chad, dead in his kitchen."

"Man... What kind of person could do such a thing?"

I listened with minor interest at the two teens in the booth behind me. I continued to poke at the food in front of me, distracted by what I still believe to be my best friend, covered in blood, at a murder scene. It was Cynthia who finally broke my daze with a poke to my forehead.

"C'mon Shaun. Help me brainstorm new ideas."

"Huh? For what?"

"For us to help the search for Charles, of course."

"I honestly don't know what else to do Cynth..."

We argued back and forth about ideas until I saw a familiar blonde walk past the window. I Immediately remember her as the girl from that day... The last person I saw my best friend with. I got up without a word and ran after her. I caught her about a half a block down the street. "Ummm... excuse me miss?" She turned to face me, traces of shock and panic on her face.

"Oh, hi."

"You were with Charles that day... The last person that might have seen him... Do you have any clue what happened? Anything?"

"... Allot happened that day... I can't really talk about it..."

"Can you at least tell me... Tell me if he's okay... If he really did all that?"

"He's... Not..."

"I'm not what?"

At that voice, I turned to face him. His appearance shocked me. His skin was pale, but not sickly pale. He was a bit taller than I remembered... His hair was now jet black. But the most confusing change was his muscularity... He had muscles that we quite large, but not cumbersome, and well defined. His pecs and abs very visible through his black tee. He was like a totally different person... right down to his predatory gaze...

Shortly after, Cynthia came running up to us "What's going on Shaun?" All I could do was gesture towards him, getting a similar reaction to my own.

"Charles... we should keep moving."

"Why? I can spare a few moments for friends."

"Is... that really you?"

"Well, I'm definitely not the Easter bunny Cynth."

She immediately responded to a flurry of questions, which he gave vague answers to. A few minutes later I finally asked one of my own. One he, Bethany, and Cynthia were not expecting..."Why... Why did you kill Chad?..." Everyone just stared at me at first. Cynthia looking mostly confused, the others with a tinge of fear. Charles, with a downcast look, was the first to speak up.

"I... I wasn't myself then... even now, I'm not fully in control..."

"What does that even mean?"

"A lot happened the day I disappeared, Shaun..."

"Then tell me what happened! I'm you best friend for fucks sake! I've been driving myself insane trying to find you..."

"Now isn't the place... Bethany will come for you later and bring you to me."

"Just tell me one thing now... Did you do all those things they said?"

"Of course not! Do you really think I did those things to my own parents? To my home? What kind of monster do you think I am?"

At he spoke, he increasingly grew louder, and angry. A look of pure disgust and hatred filled his face. Before he could say more, Bethany moved to him, pulling his attention to her. "Go home and eat. I'll sort this out, and finish up here." At this point we had gained the attention of others. He turned before seemingly vanishing from sight. Bethany turned to us and said "Meet me at the school at dusk if you want to know the truth" before disappearing in the same fashion.

Everyone looking at the scene was bewildered by their disappearance. Murmurs of them being magicians, or even ghosts could be heard. We searched the area nearby for them, but couldn't find a trace of them. After a lot of arguing, we decided to meet Bethany at the school that night. All I could think about was getting my friend back.

3:32 pm

"That was reckless! You could have gotten spotted, or hurt your friends!"

"I was in control Beth, and no one who didn't know me personally would recognize me anymore. Hell, i don't even recognize myself anymore."

"In control? You were losing it after Shaun asked you that question. You still have a crazed reaction when you hear what everyone thinks you did. And all people have to do is hear your name come out of their mouth, and see you and they will call the cops."

"Okay, you may have a point. But I am ready to get my friends back. I want a little of my own life back, even if it's only for a short time."

"Alright... What's your plan for tonight? What all are you gonna tell them?"

"Everything. Just bring them to the field where we first met I'll be ready by the time you get there."

"Okay, just don't overwhelm them..."

"I won't."

3:36 pm

"Sir, we found them. The team we had following his friends saw them earlier today, But were to slow to follow them."

"That's fine, put our top men on that duty now. have them follow them back to the hole they are hiding in. Then we'll kill them both..."

"Understood sir"

The blonde man sat in his chair, swirling his wine glass and staring into the fireplace _. I will not let this opportunity to get rid of her go to waste, She's a risk to me. Just like her mother..._ At that thought, the man smiled a sickening smile. _I should have gotten rid of them both at the same time..._

AN: I'd like to give a shout out to angellou1998 for her help and support on this chapter. she will probrably be more involved as this story continues. I hope to have the next chapter up by next weekend, until then - Semper Fi


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I am soooo sorry that this has taken so long. I'm currently very occupied with work, though I will try to at least write chapters, even if I can't post them till later. I'm also going to go back through the old chapters and fix all of my typos and grammar mistakes sometime soon. I reread them today and have realized how horrible I am at writing when I'm drunk lol. Without further adue, enjoy chapter seven.

Chapter Seven: Bloody Revelations

June 18th

8:43 pm

Cynthia and I arrived early, we were anxious I guess. We sat on the bleachers by the track, mulling over theories as to what could warrant so much secrecy. Every thing from gangs to monsters and military experiments passed through our heads, each idea more ludicrous than the last. Suddenly laughter interrupted our conversation. I turned to see Bethany sitting a few rows behind us, nearly doubled over in laughter. _How long had she been there? How did she get past us without us noticing?_

"You two sure have great imaginations." She spoke.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Cynthia said defensively

"Nothing bad. It might actually make this easier. Follow me, I'll take you to him."

With that, she stood and nearly sprinted down the bleachers. Cynth and I shared a confused look and moved to follow. We walked in silence away from the school grounds, it wasn't until we hit a familiar trail that I started to ask questions. The replies to most of them were either "You'll see" or "You will have to ask him that" or my personal favorite, a long silence and a glare from Beth.

Once I realized that it was a fruitless effort, I started looking around the trail that held so many memories for Charles and myself. All the bonfire parties we went to, fights we fought here. The long walks from school to Charles' house, only to be greeted by his mom and delicious smells in his kitchen. Then I remembered that she was dead, the house destroyed, our memories would be our only reminders of our high school days.

"Were here. He should be here any minute now..."

Her voice cut me from my depressing thoughts and had me scanning anxiously for my best friend in the field. After a couple of minutes we began to hear growls and rustling on the far side of the clearing. After another moment a wolf came sprinting almost directly at us, looking more like he was being chased rather than hunting something. It made it almost a quarter of the way across the field before a black blur hit him from behind. When I say blur, I mean something moving so fast that at first I thought that the wolf had just tripped. That was until I saw the massive figure tangled up with it, rolling at us with no intention of stopping. I quickly spun myself and Cynthia out of the way just before they steamrolled us, and was prepared to run, until I saw the amused but slightly irritated look on Bethany's face.

"I thought I said no over kill?" She said to the figure.

The figure rose and turned to us "You were taking too long, I got bored"

My jaw hit the floor as I saw Charles standing there, bear hugging a wolf as it clawed and bit at his arms and chest. After a few seconds, he seemed to grow annoyed with it attempts to free its self, and then he wiped his head down to the wolfs neck. I was suddenly very scared and disgusted as I saw razor sharp fangs Charles suddenly had get buried into the wolfs neck. the wolf howled out in pain and the speed of its attempts to escape doubled. After about a minute they quickly died off and it started to relax, I could almost see the life drain out of its eyes, it was as if my best friend was drinking it out. once the wolfs eyes closed, Charles removed his mouth from its neck, blood smeared all over his lips and chin, his eyes glowing a bright crimson, and he tossed the body over his shoulder like a empty soda can.

I quickly felt a weight drop on me and instinctively grabbed a hold of Cynthia before she fell. She must have passed out from the sight, I don't blame her. Then, as if someone smacked me, the realization hit me. _Fangs? Drinking blood? Super speed and strength? There's no way..._

"I assume that made me have to explain a lot less shit than I was gonna?" Charles said, an amused look on his blood covered face.

"But you made little Cynthia pass out, That's why I told you no over kill on your entrance... and clean off your face, you don't want her to pass out again after she wakes back up do you?"

He chuckled. "I guess your right Beth" He ripped a few pieces of his now tattered shit and cleaned his face. Soon after, Cynthia began to stir in my arms.

"Shaun, what happened? I remember there being a wolf and..." She cut off as she saw Charles and the dead wolf. Her eyes widening as the realization hit her.

"Well, I guess I should start with answering your questions now, and filling in the blanks as we go along."

I started with the obvious one. "What are... What happened to you?"

He let out a small sigh, explaining what Bethany, and in turn, What he was. He then told us how they met, in this very field, and what happened after. He told us what really happened inside his house that day... I could see barely controlled rage in his eyes and movements. But before he could explode, Bethany took over that story and stopped there. Charles had calmed down some by then. Cynth and I took a few minutes to process this outlandish information, but before long, Charles cleared his throat in impatience, prompting my next question.

"How could... Why... Why did you kill Chad?" Cynthia beat me to it though.

"I wasn't in control then..." his face was more somber now, like the memory of it was hazy. "I saw him on TV, shit talking me... Saying I killed... them... I lost control of my anger, the next thing I knew, I was on my way to his house, all intents and purposes focused on killing him..."

He grew silent, his gaze focused on the ground for the time being. I couldn't tell whether to be terrified to feel sorry for him. I started asking easier questions for now, about vampires and why he was gone. We even shared a few laughs at either my stupid questions, or his equally stupid answers. We all started to relax once Cynth and I realized no one was going to eat us _. I finally have him back. We can all finally-_

My thoughts were cut short by a voice behind me. "Well, ain't this a sight? A beautiful reunion between friends, how touching!" He nearly snarled at the end of his sentence. He was a big brute of a man, nearly a head taller than Charles and twice as big. Before I knew it two blurs ran past me, one tackled the man and the other a blur that I almost didn't see heading my way.

"Run! We will deal with these guys and find you after!" Charles boomed at me in a feral voice I almost didn't recognize. Don't have to tell me twice. We turned and ran, and made it about ten feet before we were both snatched up by two different men, both almost as big as the first one. I looked over at Cynthia's terrified face and was going to say something, but something hit me in the head before I could. the last thing I remember was Cynthia's terrified scream...

AN: Well, seems like Shaun and Cynthia are in a bit of a pickle now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry about the cliffy though. cliffhangers are great though right? lol. again, I'm sorry about the long hiatus, but I'm going to make conscious effort to write more, even if I can't post it till later, so expect 2-3 chapters at a time for a little while. As always, review/PM me if you have any thoughts or constructive criticism. see ya next time - Sempier Fi


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Bloody Rescue

June 18th

9:27 pm

"Run! We will deal with these guys and find you after!" I snarled as I snapped snapped an arm mid punch. I heard foot steps run the other direction for a moment. _Good, with Shaun and Cynthia out of the picture I can-_ My thought was cut short by a loud smack and Cynthia's scream, I turned just in time to see two large men running away with both of my friends in their arms. I moved to case after them but was stopped by a fist in the side of my head.

"I'd keep your eyes on me boy." He said as he snapped his arm back in place. "This fight is far from over." I felt the same rage come over me as before, felt the need to break his bones, to slash his skin, to rip him apart. I turned back to him as he threw another punch with, his now healed, arm. I wrapped my own are around his extended one and twisted around his back. I heard a satisfying snap as his shoulder dislocated. I used the same arm to push him to the ground as he growled out in pain. once he was down I placed on foot on that shoulder as I pulled the other one back and sent his head flying across the field.

Wasting no time, I looked over at Bethany who had almost dispatched her opponent as well. I saw two more come from the tree line, and went to meet them head on. When i met the first one, I used our momentum to spear my hand through his chest, he grabbed my arm in a vain attempt to hold on to his life. A swift kick sent him flying off my arm and towards his companion. He twisted around the newly made carcass and was on me faster than expected. He sent a roundhouse at my head that nearly connected, if i hadn't blindly punched at him. I managed to shatter his knee with the blow though. As he staggered back I moved in, grabbing him by a shoulder and his destroyed leg and removed his new burden from him. I threw his leg away and picked him up and slammed him over me. once he was on the ground I got on top of him and threw punch after punch, hearing bones break and flesh part with every hit brought a demented smile to my face. I swung again and again, long after his feeble attempts to block me faded. I didn't stop until a hand landed on my shoulder. I stood and turned, ready to take this one down too, until I looked into Beth's worried eyes.

"Charles... Hes dead... We got all of them except the two that took your friends" She eyed me warily as I sniffed to pick up their sent, and before she could stop me, I sped in the direction the sent came from. It wasn't hard for her to catch up with me before i got far though.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find them, and kill anyone who stands in my way..."

"They could be taking them back to my father for all you know. There is no way you can beat him like this."

"they're not, at least not yet. they are going to see if we will follow after them first, try to weaken us or even capture us."

"What makes you say that?"

"Your father wants us dead, no doubt, but he wants to see us suffer. Myself more so than you... Besides, its what I would do..."

She cast me another worried glance as we ran in silence. We followed the sent as it got stronger and stronger, until we hit what looked to be an abandoned factory outside of town. we stopped just inside the tree line, looking for signs of people inside.

"This is where one of my fathers head goons hang out. It could be a lot of trouble going in there..."

"I don't care... I'm not losing anyone else over this stupid situation..."

With that I stood and cautiously entered the compound, waiting for an ambush at any moment. I made it about Eighty feet before I heard clapping in the shadows in front of me.

"You've done good to make it here." A deep voice said. A large man stepped out from the shadow, an angry smirk across his bearded face. "Those were some of my best men I sent after you." I studied him once I could see him all. He as at least four inches taller than I was, and almost twice as built. He was bald, but it seemed more of a style choice than genetics. His beard had patches of grey here and there, showing he held a lot of experience here on this earth. Vampires take centuries to grey, if they do at all. His brown eyes pierced into mine, as if he could see into my head. As he stepped closer, I could see we weren't alone, there were at least thirty more people standing around us, cutting off my escape.

"Then I think you need to find better men..." I stated curtly. He laughed at my statement.

"I think you may be right. But when your better than all the rest, its hard to find someone up to par."

"True."

"I assume you came for these things?" As he said it, the two men from before dragged both Cynthia and Shaun out from around a building. They both were out cold, Cynth seemed okay, but Shaun worried me. He was covered in his own blood that seemed to be leaking from his head, and his heartbeat sounded weak. I turned and snarled at the man.

"My name is Brennan, Brennan Rothschild. I don't know but my boss wants both you and his daughter dead..." I tensed, waiting for the flood of vampires that would end me. He seemingly read my thoughts as he continued.

"... But I am a fair man, so lets do this: if you can fight me and win, not only will you and your friends go free, but my men will be yours to command."

"What?"

"Well, that is just how us vampires do things, the strongest leads, if he is beaten, then to the winner go the spoils..."

"Then who am I to stand in the way of tradition?" I said taking a ready stance.

He stepped forward. "Before we begin, might I know the name of the man that might kill me?"

"Charles, Charles Jones." And he rushed me. I stood there, guard up as he swung. I blocked his hook to my face, but not his knee to my gut, I doubled over a bit but I wouldn't fall to the pain. I pushed away his leg and brought an uppercut to his gut. Sadly I found that he was much more durable than the others. He brushed the blow off and slugged me in the kidney. I felt a rib snap om my part from it. _This is going to be good..._ I felt the rush of rage and Sadistic pleasure as we traded blows. Both of us blocking, dodging and swinging over and over again. every time I hit him, it felt like I was punching a wall, and his fists felt like sledgehammers. But walls crumble, and handles break...

I turned around one of his punches and kicked at his knee and it buckled, before he could recover, I sent two more kicks into it, forcing him down onto it. I grabbed his wrist and sent a kick through his elbow as well. I felt his arm snap in my hand. He snarled at me and tried to stand, before he could I twisted his arm back and up, forcing him to bend back over. I tackled him to the ground, his arm still in my control. I suddenly got the urge to drink him dry, an urge I could not stop. My fangs went deep in his neck as I drank away his life, he squirmed frantically in an attempt to free himself, but he was losing blood too fast. after about a minute, he stopped moving and I removed myself from him. I used a foot to turn him over on his back. He looked up at me, barely life in his eyes.

"That was... Unexpected... A deal... Is a deal... I wished I could... See how this all... plays out." He barley panted out. A small grin appeared on his face as he looked at me again. "Finish it..." We shared a look for a long time, I could see the burden in his eyes, the burden that comes with an eternity to live... I finally reached down and grabbed a hold of his head, quickly separating his head from his neck. Bethany appeared beside me next, a surprised look on her face.

"I can't believe you did that... Hes been my Fathers muscle for almost two hundred years now..."

I only grunted in return as I sped to my friends, the two men from before bowed their heads and set them on the ground. Cynthia was okay, she didn't appear to be hurt anywhere and her pulse was normal, so I handed her to Beth and moved to Shaun. Just looking at him frightened me, and when I touched him he was colder than I was. I knew I was out of time, so I did the only thing I could. I bit him. I drained the last of his life away as Beth bit my wrist. Just before his heartbeat faded, I forced my blood into his mouth and down his throat. He drank what seemed like gallons before my wound healed. Once it did, I stood up and brought him with me. As I stood, I saw a lanky man approach me. I quickly sized him up before I determined he wasn't a threat.

"I'm Justin... The men want to know your orders." I looked at him in detail this time. He had shoulder length curly brown hair, with brown eyes to match. He was maybe two inches shorter than I was, and was skinny, but sturdy. He must have been either the second in command, or the only one brave enough to approach me.

"Clean up all of the bodies ASAP. You and two others will come with us so we can talk about our current situation." with that me and Bethany turned and ran back towards our home. _Fuck... why did this have to happen? I never wanted to bring Shaun into this..._

June 19th

12:08 am

"Sir, it appears that that newborn killed Brennan..."

"Hmmmm... Interesting. Hes that strong already? This could prove to be more entertaining than I could have expected..."

"What are your orders sir?"

"Leave them be for now, We'll see how this plays out for a bit..."

"But sir, we should-"

"Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do! Unless you want to follow Brennan on his trip to hell?"

"N-no sir, I apologize."

"Then begone..." With that the man left the study in silence. The blonde man stirred a wine glass in his hand as he thought. _What will you do now boy? Will you try your hand at me next? Either way, I hope you put on a good show for me..._


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

Chapter 9: Bloody Rebirth Part 1

June 27th

3:23 pm

When I woke up, everything hurt. My head was pounding, my limbs ached, and my throat felt like sandpaper. I slowly opened an eye and the light forced me to slam it shut. That's when I heard a voice to my right that brought all my other senses into play.

"Finally awake you bastard?" he chuckled.

I started to move and felt everything move too fast, and before I knew it, my face was at the foot of the bed.

"Don't move yet, Don't need you breaking my sit already. I do it enough."

"What happened?"

"A lot bro, And even more has happened while you have been out"

June 18th

10:43 pm

As I ran with Shaun in my hands, I started thinking of all of the ways this could have been avoided. Ways I could have saved him. Before I could work myself into a depression, Beth broke my train of thought.

"You did all you could Charles. I'm surprised things turned out as well as they did."

"What do you mean well? I had to turn my best friend, without his consent. I nearly lost both him, and Cynthia."

"Yes, but I don't think you realized what you did back there. You killed one of my fathers oldest companions. I don't even know how long he had been alive. I'm surprised you made it out of there with YOUR life. Let alone theirs."

"Really? I knew he was tough, but I didn't think he was that great."

"Well, in terms of strength, he wasn't top tier, but he was strong. Now that you've drank his blood..."

"Now that I drank his blood what?"

"you'll get stronger."

I stored my next question for later, because we had made it back to the cabin. I brought Shaun to the bed and set him down, when I walked back into the living room Beth was tending to Cynthia and the other two were staring at me, waiting.

"In the dining room. I know your name is Justin, who are you?" I spoke as we moved.

"I am Darius, I was In Charge of security." He was a hefty black man, tall and strong. His head was shaved and he had a well trimmed beard. He looked to be in his late twenties, but that could be deceiving.

"So, what did the head bastard have the group doing before now?"

"We were his first line of offence." spoke Justin. "any time he had a problem that needed to be eliminated, we were up to bat first."

"Good, glad I have a good set of men for what's to come."

"And what exactly is that?"

"War. We are gonna take down that son of a bitch and everything he stands for... How many other groups are out there?"

"Other than his own leadership grouping, Five."

"Well, that's where we will start. We will need as many bodies as possible if this is gonna work at all."

"I agree. I think the next group we need to take is the recruitment group. They could get us more people, and are weaker than us. For now at least."

"Yeah, I'm sure he will start beefing up security soon."

"Hey Charles! She waking up!"

I quickly moved back to the living room, prepared for the onslaught of questions that were about to come my way. When I walked in, I was surprised to see Beth and Cynth talking to each other casually. It seems as though Beth started damage control already.

"Hey Cynthia, you okay?"

"Yeah. A bit of a headache but I'll be fine. How's Shaun?"

That stopped me in my tracks.

"Where is he anyways? He Is okay right?"

"listen Cynth... I had to turn him... Make him like us... He was gonna die if I didn't..."

"So what does that mean? Do I have to lose him just like I lost you?"

"No, you don't have to lose either of us. Your in danger now because of me, so you are going to have a team of my best protecting you from now on. Any time you want to come here, just say it, and they will bring you here as soon as its safe."

"What? I'm in danger?"

"Yes. They know that you are my friend, so they will try to use you to get to me, just like tonight."

"Who exactly are they?"

I went Into the details of our situation, getting her up to speed. At some point Beth took over so I could go back to business and get a grasp of what man power we had and set up a protection detail for Cynth. By the time my Business was done, Cynthia had went to bed in one of the guest rooms, and I intended to do the same. Bethany followed me into the last remaining bedroom.

"About what you said earlier, you said by drinking his blood I would get stronger?"

"Yes. Vampires get stronger everyday they live. Its a gradual change over time, the older you are, the stronger you are. Unless you drink the blood of someone just as strong, or stronger than you. In most cases it is a creator giving some to their created, to strengthen them, but not to surpass them. You drained him dry so... I'm not sure how much stronger you will become."

"Well that's good to know."

"Charles... Are you sure you want to do this? Start a war with my father?"

"After what he's done... To you, and to me... He deserves to die..."

Yet another worried look passed across her face. She opened her mouth like she was going to talk some sense to me, but I cut her off.

"Well. Its time for me to sleep. Been a few days."

"Okay... Mind if I join you?"

"Trying to make sure I don't run away while you sleep?"

"Haha, No trying to make sure you don't break another bed during another nightmare. You don't have them when I sleep with you."

"Valid point. I wouldn't mind your company either. Could use some actual sleep."

At that point she crawled underneath the covers and snuggled up to my side. "No funny business mister" She said with a playful grin. "I wouldn't dare hahaha." I layed there for a few minutes thinking about our next move. What steps and resources we would need to take this plan to action. Right before I fell asleep, I heard the last thing I expected to hear in all this. "I love you."

A/N: Sorry that there isnt much going on in this chapter, but I promise there will be alot more happening soon. I apologize for my long absence, but I have a new computer now so I will update more regularly now. I hope to have the next chapter out by monday thank you all for your paitence. Semper FI -Charles


End file.
